


2 A.M

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aline has problems with her mother, Aline is upset, Angst, F/F, Helen really cares about Aline, Heline are very cute, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Girlfriends, Mention Of Homophobia, They are also there for each other, Wrote this to cope with my own stuff, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: She blinked her eyes open a few times as everything was still so blurry. She quickly picked up the phone that was still ringing.“ello?” Helen coughed after she spoke the words, not liking how she sounded.“Helen?” a tiny voice spoke.“Aline?” Helen questioned, but a smile quickly made itself known on her face. Not realizing that even saying her name, gave her butterflies. “What’s up?” she asked nonchalantly.“I’m in front of your door…”





	2 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wrote this because it had been stuck in my head for a while and I just needed to let this out to deal with some stuff. I needed to write a happy ending for this and how being with the other person/ being with someone you love can actually help you deal with all that even though it's really hard, especially if you receive homophobia from your own family or friends. I didn't want to necessarily talk about the issue descriptively, cause we all deal with it enough and I just wanted to have a happy and hope filled ending.  
> Tw//Implied homophobia from Aline's mother, which made Aline cry.

Helen woke up to the buzzing sound of her phone going off. Normally she wouldn’t even reach for it, but something in her needed to pick it up. She reached her arm across her bedside table, and grabbed the phone harshly. Her charger flew out of the outlet, but she was too groggy and tired to even care. She blinked her eyes open a few times as everything was still so blurry. She quickly picked up the phone that was still ringing.

“ello?” Helen coughed after she spoke the words, not liking how she sounded.

“Helen?” a tiny voice spoke.

“Aline?” Helen questioned, but a smile quickly made itself known on her face. Not realizing that even saying her name, gave her butterflies. “What’s up?” she asked nonchalantly.

“I’m in front of your door…” Helen’s eyes flew open in an instant and she sat up right away.

“You’re here.. here.. in front of my house?” she asked confused.

“Yeah.. I uh, can you let me in? It’s cold.”

“Of course, I’ll be right outside!” Helen quickly threw her blanket off her, jumped off the bed, put on sweatpants, pulled a hoodie over her head, and rapidly, but quietly ran to the front door. Meanwhile thinking of all the reasons there were for Aline to be at her house in the middle of the night.

When Helen opened the door a chilly looking Aline stood in front of it, with her head down and her arms crossed.

“Hi,” Helen whispered. “Come in!” She quickly ushered Aline inside walked behind her to the kitchen with her arms wrapped around her and her chin on Aline’s shoulder. Once she sat Aline on one of the chairs she started prepping some hot cocoa for her to warm up. Thinking that coffee would not be the best answer right now, as it was late and she wouldn’t be able to sleep for multiple hours. She had yet to notice that Aline hadn’t looked up once and was just staring at her hands, playing with her fingers. Without having said a single word.. Helen grabbed the full mug and placed it in front of her girlfriend, taking a seat next to her.

“What happened?” she asked quietly as she looked at Aline sipping her hot drink.

“Nothing,” Aline answered.

“Nothing?” Helen asked, not buying any of it.

“Yes nothing.” Aline turned around quickly to avoid once again eyecontact. She tried to get closer, but Aline kept moving her face away from her.

“Then why won’t you look at me?” she asked in a tiny voice, tucking her blond hair behind her ear softly waiting for Aline to reply.

“That’s not…”

“What? True?” Helen raised her eyebrows, not that Aline could see. “Cause you are clearly avoiding me.”

“I’m nooott,” Aline whined and stood up from the stool to look out the window.

“Baby,” Helen tried, coming up behind her looking at Aline’s mirror image, but not seeing much besides shapes. “What’s going on?” She saw how Aline’s posture deflated and wanted to do nothing more than squeeze her tight.

“I don’t know how to..” Aline began and sounded the smallest Helen had ever heard.

“What, Aline?”

“Never mind,” she whispered and pulled her elbows up onto the counter and hid her face in her hands.

Helen sighed lowly, she came to stand behind her girlfriend and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. She carefully tried to pull Aline’s hands from her face, to just get her to look at her. To make her let her in. She needed to be let in. Aline finally turned her face and looked at Helen with tear-filled, red and completely wrecked eyes. 

"What happened?" Helen asked, while wiping away some of her tears.

"I'm so done," Aline sighed and walked back to one of the chairs. 

"Aline, what happend?" Helen asked again with pity. Knowing her girlfriend she didn't just cry about anything, or anyone... this was serious. Helen sat down besides her and once again Aline didn't want to look at her, so she just put two fingers under her chin and softly made her look up. Smiling as they both looked into each other's eyes. 

“Hi,” Aline said sadly.

“Hi,” Helen sighed with pity. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, I think.. she could've said worse,” Aline chuckled darkly, but the tears were still prominent in her eyes. “It wasn't that bad..”

“What did she say to you?" Helen insisted. Yes, she was protective of her girlfriend, sue her.

"Words not worth repeating and words that will probably haunt me for the rest of my life. But she's trying.."

"Trying? By making you cry so badly that you have to come to my house at 2 A.M?” Helen started and wanted to continue, but she saw how Aline was reacting and decided against it.

“Why didn’t you tell me, right away of what happened?” Helen whispered as she caressed the side of Aline’s face with her fingers. 

“I didn’t want you to know. You've been dealing with your own stuff lately and I just didn't.....” Aline looked up to the ceiling for a breather. Helen stare was a little too much to handle right now, cause she just needed someone to hug her and tell her it's going to be okay. 

“Then how come you came here?” Helen asked not sounding harsh, but mostly soft. “You knew I would probably find out..and well, react this way.”

Helen didn’t want to argue with her girlfriend, she just wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and hide her from the rest of the world forever. Cause nobody deserved her, nobody was worthy of her love, nobody was allowed to even touch her. Not without Aline’s permission. No one was allowed to hurt her, not even Helen. It’s true, she made herself vow. 

“Cause I needed you,” the moment Aline said that through a broken voice, she couldn’t stop the tears anymore. Helen quickly wrapped arms around her and pulled Aline to her chest as she sobbed into her hoodie.

“It’s okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed,” She softly caressed Aline’s back, kissed the crook of her neck, pulled her tighter against her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. All to attempt to somehow comfort her, knowing it wasn’t that easy. Not with things like this.

“I’m sorry,” Aline whispered in Helen’s hoodie.

“Please don’t apologize,” Helen asked of her. 

 

***

 

Once Aline felt a little better, Helen got to work and cleaned up her face a little. Making sure Aline smiled every time she made a weird face. Her run down mascara was finally wiped away and the dried up tears were washed away. 

“Do I look pretty again?” Aline asked to cheer up the tense mood.

“You always look pretty,” Helen replied with a smile and a kiss to her cheek. She pulled away, but after seeing how vulnerable Aline looked she nuzzled their noses together and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Helen asked after they both hadn’t said much. She put the makeup wipe away and focused her attention back on her girlfriend. "What your mother said, I mean."

“I don’t,” Aline said curtly. 

“Do you want to just stay in the kitchen for a while? Or do you want some food?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then what do you want?” Helen sounded all too soft and a little bit worried.

“A kiss,” she responded which made Helen chuckle quietly and the mood was finally a little lighter, even though they both had tried.

“Since when do you ask, babe?” Helen raised her eyebrows to tease her girlfriend even more. 

 

“Please?” Aline begged, trying to pout.

“Fineee,” Helen tried to sound annoyed which she clearly failed at. She leaned in with a smile and pressed one of the softest kisses to the corner of her mouth. When she moved back, Aline was already pouting again for not getting a ‘real’ kiss, but Helen shook her head and instead cupped her face with her cold hands and chuckled when Aline let out a tiny shriek. She closed the space between them once again, and pressed a firm, but loving kiss to Aline's lips, this time lasting a little longer. 

"Good enough?" She asked. 

"Just one more?" Aline asked with a smirk, knowing what she did to her girlfriend when she gave Helen that look. Helen instead shook her head softly and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. 

“I love you,” Helen sighed as she tucked Aline’s hair back, she smiled softly. “You’re so beautiful, you know that right?”

“Even when my makeup has ran down all over my face?”

“You looked angelic,” Helen complimented.

“Why do you have to be such a sap?” Aline joked.

“Because I am the luckiest woman in the entire planet!” she exclaimed a little too loud as she forgot the time and the fact that her parents were still sleeping.

“No, that’s me,” Aline said with a lot of love in her eyes. “I don’t know anyone that gets to have this. That gets to have you by their side. I _do_ , so I won,” and for the first time that night she really smiled. The big 'I love you and you're the love of my life' smile. Helen wouldn't admit it, but it made her blush every time Aline looked at her like that. 

“Do you want me to drop you off at your dad's?” Helen asked while grabbing Aline’s hand and kissing it softly.

“No," Aline shook her head along with her answer. "Can I stay here?" Aline asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I just need to be with you, tonight. To prove to myself that I didn't make the 'wrong' decision.”

"The wrong decision?" Helen asked worried.

"Never crossed my mind that it would be. I don't even think it was a decision, I just fell. Hard."

"Guess we have that in common," Helen giggled as she blinked the small tears in her eyes away. 

"So can I stay?" 

“Of course you can,” Helen stood up from where she had been sitting and pulled Aline with her. She led them both quickly, but quietly upstairs. She’d have to deal with her parent’s questions in the morning, but right now she just wanted to get Aline in bed. Helen chuckled as she closed the door of her bedroom and already saw Aline reaching for the shirt she always wore to bed. Aline claimed it was hers now, but Helen knew better. She also knew the real reason Aline loved it so much, which just made the entire thing all the more precious. Aline was her girl and if she wanted to wear something of hers, she could have anything she wanted. Especially after tonight, she would probably ask about it more in the morning, cause she just needed to know what happened, but tonight just being together would do.

After Aline brushed her teeth, she kissed Helen firmly on the lips, wrapped her hand around Helen’s wrist and pulled her into bed with her. She quickly turned her face to the wall, indicating for Helen to wrap her form around her back, which she gladly did. Helen’s arms wrapped around Aline’s waist and she pulled her even tighter against her. Aline sighed softly, slid her fingers into Helen’s and whispered a soft ‘I love you’ before closing her eyes. Helen smiled at her through her eyelashes and couldn’t help kissing her shoulder a few times before settling into bed.

“Are you okay now?” Helen whispered to a sleepy Aline.

“I am, thank you. Goodnight,” Aline responded with a whisper.

“Goodnight,” she whispered back and kissed her cheek for the last time. "I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudo or a comment, thank youuuu


End file.
